personofinterestfandomcom-20200223-history
Super
"Super" is the eleventh episode in season 1, and overall the eleventh produced hour of Person of Interest. It originally aired on January 12, 2012. Summary Finch takes the wounded Reese to the morgue where he confronts the coroner that he knows he is a surgeon from Naraj named Farouk Madani and he can't afford a license because he sends every penny he makes to his family. He gives Madani money and asks him to stitch up Reese. Madani complies. After being bound to a wheelchair, Reese gets an apartment run by the super, Ernie Trask, a seemingly nice guy to all of his tenants. Finch comes in to check on Reese and informs him that Snow is onto Carter. Reese asks Finch to keep an eye on her in the meantime. Finch then tells him that the super's number came up. Trask comes from a small town and has been at the apartment for the last fourteen years with two hundred and forty-one people occupying it. Although the large number of people, Trask visits pawnshops selling guns. Meanwhile, Carter has noticed a green truck parked across the street from her house. She orders all of the people out when Snow comes up to her. He accuses her off helping Reese escape, questioning her with her involvement. He wants to know where Reese is meanwhile. As she leaves, Snow threatens her that whatever comes up in the investigation could ruin her career. When she arrives at the office, Fusco is away and she accesses his computer. She then discovers he has footage of Finch from the evidence locker and a phone number. She calls the number, but it is disconnected. Fusco arrived and she admits she's trying to trace Finch. The CIA continues to access CCTVs to find Reese. Snow returns to the truck and meets with his partner, Tyrell. Tyrell notes that Snow told him to try and wound Reese rather than kill, and confirms that Carter hasn't contacted anyone. Finch has now hacked the apartment's wireless system and has accessed everyone's computer web cams. They find nothing worthwhile, so Reese breaks his sink in order to get Trask to come up so that Finch can break into his office and plant cameras. He finds no gun, but instead, bullets. As Trask goes down to get the right wrench to fix the sink, Reese quickly warns Finch that he's returning. That's when Finch finds photos of Lily Thornton, one of the tenants. Finch quickly makes an escape a little too late as Trask shows up and realizes that he broke into his ofice. But Finch ducks into the elevator and gets out in time before Trask shuts it down, thanks to Reese watching the security feeds. Finch runs into Doug Stanley, a security guard, just as Trask radios him that a five foot nine man with glasses and a limp broke into his office. Luckily for Finch, Reese send him footage of Stanley stealing from the tenants. This gets him away from Stanley. Reese gives Finch a key to get through every door in the apartment and tells him the information he found on Lily Thorton. She's a rising chef at a Manhattan bistro and is linked to Rick Morris, a powerful restaurateur. She changes her wifi password every day so that nobody can access her computer or webcam. Reese says he'll follow her around as he has gotten good with the wheelchair. Finch insists on doing it himself, even though he hates guns. Reese says that Finch will just have to poke them in the eyes and even jokes about sticking his finger up their noses until he feels their brains. Finch goes to Lily's apartment and plants a camera in the vent. However, he discovers that there is already a camera there, streaming to a hidden network. Finch figures that Trask is responsible and yanks out the camera. Carter gets the all log from Fusco and begins down the street, ducking into a building as she realized the CIA is following her. She grab a man's jacket and walks out another door, quickly going into a taxi. Finch, meanwhile, has called Fusco, who warns him that Carter is tracking him. He opens the package Finch sent to him containing a medicine bottle with Reese's prints on it. He wants him to leave the bottle in Connecticut to lead the CIA away. Finch continues to spy on Lily as Reese is working on Trask's e-mails and trying to break into hidden wireless networks, without any success on the second part. But he has found out that Trask used to be married. His wife disappeared thirteen years ago and Trask never called the cops. A deliveryman brings in a bouquet of roses and she has a co-worker throw them away. Finch figures that she knows about her stalker, and Reese realizes that Trask is growing roses in the courtyard. Carter tracks the phone where Finch had supposedly made his call. That's when it rings. She answers and Finch is on the other line where he says that he altered the numbers. He then tells her to turn around. Carter sees him sitting in a restaurant across the street. She joins him and demands for answers. That's when Finch tells her the story of how his brothers tossed him into a pool when she was nine years old to teach him how to swim. Finch then points to a man at the counter named Derek Watson who had lost his job, ran out of money, and had his house foreclosed on. His wife left him afterwards. Watson is about to be involved in a violent crime. When Finch leaves, Carter calls Fusco and asks him to do a trace on Watson. He's criminal record is clean. Watson has gone to Truprime Mortgage and follows John Dalton, the man who had foreclosed his house, and follows him down the street. Snow's men report that they lost Carter. He sends them back out and then tells Tyrell to expand the search to all hotel rooms and apartments rented in the last few days. Finch follows Lily home and checks with Reese. Reese figures that Trask is going after Rick, not Lily, and is now digging a man-sized hole in the courtyard. Checking the cameras, Reese sees Trask loading his gun and warns Finch. As Rick comes home, Trask confronts him and tells him to stay away from Lily, insisting that she doesn't love him. Finch is five minutes away and Reese has no choice but to deal with the situation himself. He wraps a cloth around his crutch, sets it on fire, and sets off the alarm just as Trask goes for his gun. The other residents come out and Trask has no choice but to back off. Reese warns Finch that it isn't over and Finch suggest more aggressive tactics. He's cloned Lily's call, and sees her receiving text messages from Trask demanding that they talk. Finch insists that they get Trask out of the building. Trask comes home and finds Reese waiting for him. Reese draws a gun and tells the super that he'll be leaving and says that knows all about the roses and the texts. Trask says that Rick isn't her boyfriend and Reese doesn't understand, but Reese tells him to get out and never come back. Undeterred, the super says that he cares about Lily but not like that. Finch arrives at the apartment and decrypts the wireless network. He realizes that Trask isn't the stalker just as Reese calls to tell him that Trask explained that he got the photos from a resident's apartment. Meanwhile, Rick enters Lily's apartment and moves threateningly toward her. Finch sees him and tells Reese that they need help. Lily tells Rick that he needs to back off, and they just happened to be at the same party. Rick insists that he can help her career and wonders if she told Trask about them. He grows angry and shoves her against the wall, and Finch comes in and pokes him in the eye. He gets Lily out while Trask arrives and tries to stop Rick. Rick stabs him with a letter opener but Reese arrives and uses his crutch to hold off Rick. Rick finally charges at him and Reese throws him out the window where he plummets to the ground. Tyrell tells Snow that they've found a bottle with Reese's prints at a veterinarian's office in Connecticut and they head off. The police arrive and Lily tells them what happened. Meanwhile, Finch calls in an anonymous tip about Doug and his theft of the jewelry. Reese gives Finch Trask's gun and Finch explains that all of Trask's stories about Florida were true. He testified against the Miami mob and went into witness protection, and his wife left him as a result. Reese wonders how Finch found out everything and suspects that there is no Machine. Carter follows Derek and Dalton to a restaurant. Derek draws a gun on Dalton but Carter steps forward and disarms him. As she handcuffs him, Finch calls and tells her that's what they do. Flashback In 2005, Finch jogs to the park and listens in as his partner Nathan Ingram meets with Alicia, their representative in Washington. She wants to know what his company has been doing with the NSA feeds that he's received, and warns that he would go to jail if the public found out. Alicia demands progress and Ingram gives her a piece of paper with nine digits and tells her to figure it out. Afterward, Ingram meets with Finch and complains that he always has to be the public face of the company. Finch assures him that the number will pan out because the Machine provided them. Finch runs to the office, plugs a flash drive into Ingram's laptop, and tosses coffee on the computer. Alicia comes in seconds later and apologizes for the interruption, and then introduces her superior, Deputy Director Denton L. Weeks. Weeks explains that the number Ingram gave him earlier was the Social Security number of a man named Kurzweil, and it turned out that Kurzweil was a traitor. When Weeks demands an explanation, Nathan explains that they can't access the software and that it watches for threats at all times. Further, if no one sees the Machine's programming, no one can violate the Fourth Amendment. Weeks and Alicia are unhappy that they don't get anything more than a number, but Ingram insists that is how the Machine works. When Weeks threatens to cut payment to the company, Alicia informs Weeks that Nathan built the Machine for $1. Meanwhile, Finch monitors the entire conversation through the Machine and it tells him that Weeks is a threat. Ingram and Finch share a bottle of champagne in their office and toast to their success handling the government. When Ingram asks how the Machine came up with the number, Finch reveals that 18 gas station receipts from the same gas station came up. There was a SUV present during most of the visits, a SUV registered to the Iranians that Kurzweil was dealing with. Ingram notes that the Machine's ability is terrifying, and Finch assures him that when he's done, the Machine will be so well coded that no OS can crack it. He is convinced that the government would abuse the Machine if they can access it, and reveals that Weeks has been trying to access the Machine through the NSA feeds. Finch vows to make sure that no one else gets hold of the Machine, and that it was the one that warned him about Weeks. As they leave for the night, Ingram comments that Finch talks about the Machine as if it's alive. Somewhere in the Machine's programming, Nathan Ingram is identified as a potential threat Synopsis Trivia *This is the first episode of 2012 Themes *Flashback S